GROUNDED!
by Toramonger
Summary: Kabuto is having a realy bad day, and Sasuke and Orochimaru aren't making it better. One Shot, purely for kicks...


GROUNDED

GROUNDED!

Intro:

Okay, this was originally a filler for my story The Blood and the Leaf. After much thought I decided to make it into a one-shot. So, here it is, my one-shot, enjoy. -

…Sound village…

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sasuke questioned.

"Trust me." said Orochimaru in response.

. . . . .

Deep within the confines (okay, so I like starting stories off that way :P) of the Sound base, a silver haired medic was going about his normal routine, and failed to notice the two shadows trailing him. Creeping through the shadows, the snake eyed one motioned the other to stop before nodding his head.

All of a sudden they pounced in front of the medic ninja, screaming. "Boooooooooo!!" (didn't see that coming, did you?)

"Run, Sasuke, run!" yelled Orochimaru as he attempted his getaway, only to feel his ear get caught in an iron grip.

Kabuto was angry, to say the least. He had an ear in each hand, one was Orochimaru's and the other belonged to none other than Uchiha Sasuke. "You two are in big trouble," said Kabuto, marching down the hall till he came to a door with a Uchiha fan with a blood red snake wrapped around it. "You wait here!" he said, leveling a glare at Orochimaru before pulling Sasuke into the room.

"Sit!" he said, pointing at the bed, which had red snakes decorating the covers.

"But…"

"NO BUTS!" Sasuke quickly sat.

Kabuto quickly got to work removing the game system and TV from the room, when he got to a large picture on the wall with kunai sticking out of it he unceremoniously took it down.

"Not my Itaachi target practice!" Sasuke tried to interfere, but Kabuto quickly shoot him a look.

"You're grounded until further notice!" Sasuke scowled at Kabuto's back as he shut the door with a bang.

Kabuto took a hold of Orochimaru's ear once more before heading further down the hall until they came to a door with an eye engraved on it, which had an poised snake as the pupil. (looks like its about to strike) He shoved the door open and pointed at the bed, which had a green scale bed spread pattern which Orochimaru promptly sat on. Kabuto then began packing up the TV and DVD player. After which he went over to a bookshelf and proceeded to remove a set of orange books.

"Not my Make-Out Paradise, anything but that!"

"No go." said Kabuto, taking the rest before giving the grounded speech.

Kabuto left Orochimaru's room carrying his load to a closet before putting it all in and sealing it so that only he could open it. He stormed into the living room and plopped down on the unoccupied portion of the couch.

He looked to his side and his eyes widened. "Kimimaro?"

"Yes, Kabuto?"

"… Well… Aren't you… dead?"

"Oh, I was but the author decided letting you raise those two on your own was cruel and unusual, and not fair to any of you. After all, they need a mom and a dad!" he said with a smile.

"O… kay, who's the mom?" questioned a skeptical looking Kabuto.

"Why, you are of course, after all, you're the woman."

"But I'm…" at which point Kabuto noticed that he was now a she. (what fun!) "What…how… I'M TOO YOUNG TO HAVE CHILDREN!"

"I know they're a handful dear, but it's worth it." said Kimimaro in a… supportive way. Kabuto just stared at him trying to adjust to being a female. "Kabuto-kun…"

"Wait… did you just add 'kun' to my name?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"O.O"

"Kabuto-kun?"

"Y… y… yes?" said Kabuto, doing a great impersonation of Hinita.

"Let's have another!" At which point Kabuto paled.

End:

There you are. I think it belongs on its own, yep, yep. - I'm listing this as complete for now… I don't plan on making it any longer, I wrote this on a whim. It just came to me and, if nothing else come to me, I won't add to it. Let me know what you think. 'K… if I get demands for an update I will attempt it later. Later. -

From my beta Ataraninja:

Yes, poor immature Sasuke and Orochimaru. Nice twist on their personalities for sure. Thumbs up on the one-shot as it was on the filler for BL.

From my beta Blue Bunny2:

;is too busy laughing at the thought of a female Kabuto being hit on by Kimimaru to speak; O.O

HNN: lol yeah I had a lot of fun, hummmm I'm considering a sequal not sure yet got a lot on my plate right now -


End file.
